


Generous Rewards

by LelianasSong



Series: Loyalty [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Playing around with the Light, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, whoops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: The second order to see Sylvanas had been as surprising to Alvara as the first had been. The first one had felt like a fluke, a one time thing that the Warchief would brush aside and categorise as a entertaining diversion, but an unimportant one. She had known that a repeat of such an evening was unlikely and therefore not something she had been hoping for.That was until she had been given the summons, by a very disgruntled and pointedly disinterested Nathanos Blightcaller.





	Generous Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> So... I apparently can't leave well enough alone and wrote a second part to my first Sylvanas smut! I hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to come say hi over on tumblr (LelianasSong / LesbianLiadrin) or twitter (LeliRavenQueen)! <3

The second order to see Sylvanas had been as surprising to Alvara as the first had been. The first one had felt like a fluke, a one time thing that the Warchief would brush aside and categorise as a entertaining diversion, but an unimportant one. It had not mattered to Alvara how many times she had cried out Sylvanas’ name or how often she had sworn that she could almost see the prideful and victorious smirk of the once Ranger-General, she had known that a repeat of such an evening was unlikely and therefore not something she had been hoping for.

That was until she had been given the summons, by a very disgruntled and pointedly disinterested Nathanos Blightcaller.

The man had simply thrust the paper into her hands without ceremony and had mumbled something about how only Sylvanas could hand him such a letter and not be berated for it. As Alvara had read it, her ears twitched and reddened slightly as her Warchief requested her presence within Alvara’s own Silvermoon residence. It was an odd request… especially as Alvara had not thought that Sylvanas would have wished to spend too much time in their once shared home city, nor that she had any idea how she knew where she lived. Still, as the date seemed to be in two days time, she pocketed the letter within her bag and decided that perhaps going home would be a good idea after all.

She had nodded at Nathanos then, handing in another report for the war effort that she had just received from Valtrois, so that perhaps he did not throw another tired insult her way for awhile. Alvara had no idea what the state of her place was and whilst their last private meeting had been in the Undercity, the room had certainly not had underwear already strewn across the floor. If there was one thing that she was grateful for about no longer living in Initiate quarters was that people would stop complaining at her sheer inability to keep her clothes off of the floor. Sighing as she made her way back to The Great Seal, to go through the portal to Silvermoon, she started to think about just how much explaining she was going to have to do when Sylvanas saw the kind of house she kept.

***

On the second day of her time at home, Alvara found she could not sit still for a single moment. She had scoured the entire area, making sure everything was tidy and that she had made the room as inviting and foolishly romantic as she could. There was no doubt in her mind that there was no romance to this at all, that Sylvanas’ current interest in her would not last and did not move beyond what she could make her feel, but still, the candles around the room and the soft bed sheets and glasses of wine made her feel better.

Early in the morning, she had decided to go out and buy some lingerie that would perhaps be better than the old sets she had laying around. It had not taken her long to find a black lace set, with red embroidery that she had liked and so she thought she had made it home in good time.

She was clearly very wrong.

As Alvara stepped into the door, she almost shrieked at the sight of Sylvanas, sat on the high backed chair of her dining room and drumming her fingers on the table in what she hoped was mock annoyance. It appeared as if she owned the space she was in, just as she had done anywhere and here, amongst the living Silvermoon, Alvara could almost imagine her old Ranger-General there, with thick blonde hair and those bright blue eyes they had all once possessed. Instead, those red eyes stared back at her, a slight sneer pulling at her lips as she crossed her legs and waited for Alvara to approach.

“I… erm… wasn’t really expecting you here this early. Sorry, I… what are you smirking about?”

“I was informed of your whereabouts before, Alvara. Why don’t you show me what you bought?” Sylvanas said, raising an eyebrow and nodding backwards to where Alvara’s bedroom was. “I can punish you for keeping me waiting later.”

“Yes ma’am,” Alvara laughed, doing her best salute before she rushed towards the bedroom.

“You never were good at saluting.”

“What?” Alvara called from the other room, as she hastily shed herself of her robes and undergarments.

“I remember you. From before.”

“You...do?”

“Yes. It is not everyday that a young potential recruit trips over her own feet when attempting a salute. I remembered the moment I saw how flushed you were in our last meeting, the red was enough to spark my memory,” Sylvanas spoke, her voice laced with subdued amusement.

“I… would have been a terrible Farstrider…”

“Yes, yes you would have been. Still, you’re capable now, champion. I trust precious little these days.”

Alvara popped her head around the wall at that, looking curiously at Sylvanas who seemed to have turned the chair around and was sitting regally upon it as if it were her throne. Her lips were pulled into a wry smile and her eyes seemed to be studying her, watching her every move. Blushing slightly, Alvara stood out from around the corner, cocking her head to the side and displaying her body in the new lingerie she had found. Her hands fell to her hips as she levelled with Sylvanas’ gaze, feeling far more confident in this scenario than she had the first time. She was in her home now and she was certain that perhaps that was something Sylvanas had wanted to see.

“Mmm, yes, I believe that is very much worth the wait,” Sylvanas purred, holding out a hand. “Come, take a seat.”

Alvara walked forward, her confidence growing as she saw the way Sylvanas’ red eyes seemed to take her form in hungrily. Her fingers seemed to clench the arm of the chair slightly, a movement that was barely more than a twitch, as Alvara placed took her other hand, allowing her to pull her down into her lap. The once clenched hand snaked around her, running the claws of her gauntlet over the flesh of her thighs, scratching the skin ever so gently and causing Alvara to hiss at the feeling of cold metal against her warm skin. She wrapped her arm around Sylvanas’ back, moving her fingers against her neck, grinning as she focused on channeling the Light through her. She noticed the glow, stroking against the cold skin beneath her tips and felt rather than saw Sylvanas’ reaction. Her body shook slightly, a rasp falling from her lips and her nails cutting into her thigh until she was sure she would see pricks of red on her skin.

“What are you doing?”

“Experimenting,” Alvara hummed, moving her fingers from the back of Sylvanas’ neck to her throat and up to her jaw. She watched as Sylvanas’ red eyes focused on her, watching her tensely as if she were ready to pounce if the Light caused her any harm. “How does that feel?”

“Your whole hand. I want you to use your hand.”

Nodding dutifully, Alvara channeled the Light into the entirety of her palm and cupped Sylvanas’ cheek. She leant forward, watching as her Warchief seemed to sigh and lean into the touch, her eyes flickering closed if only for a moment. Alvara allowed the Light to course through her as she placed her lips gently against her jaw, kissing the skin reverently as Sylvanas almost seemed to purr at the feeling.

“It feels good then?” Alvara chuckled, her lips moving to capture Sylvanas’ in a hungry kiss that she found eagerly returned.

“How lucky I am that I am not my sister,” Sylvanas mused, as she pulled Alvara closer against her, running her cold hand against the flesh that now seemed to be humming with Light.

“Well, as beautiful as Alleria is, she’s not you.” Alvara gasped as Sylvanas scratched along the edge of her lingerie, toying with her and sending a wave of heat to the pit of her stomach. “Mmm, I doubt she’d entertain me this way.”

“Serve me, Alvara,” Sylvanas growled, moving her kisses to her lover’s neck and biting hard with her fangs. “I want you to keep making me feel good. Do you understand?”

Grinning, Alvara twisted in her seat, moving to straddle Sylvanas. She shifted a little, wincing at the feeling of cold armour beneath her bare thighs and feeling the cold ridges cut into her skin. Her smile turned into a pouty frown as she ran her hands over the armour, trying to figure out precisely where all of the fastenings were so that she could get her hands onto more of her Warchief’s body. Her attempted were finally met with an almost mocking laugh, as Sylvanas grasped her wrists and pushed her back and off of her.

“Priests… completely incapable when it comes to armour,” Sylvanas said, as she rose from her seat.

She took Alvara’s wrist again and guided her to the buckles on her armour, one by one showing her where to touch and where to undo the fastenings that bound her. Her lips were pulled into a smirk the entire time, as she watched Alvara’s flushed face focus so entirely on her. It was difficult for the blood elf to concentrate as she was lead and directed, as she felt her hands tremble against the imposing and immensely arousing nature of Sylvanas’ confidence and power. She followed each wordless direction well, even when she had almost completely divested Sylvanas of her armour and the taller woman had leant into her ear, a raspy exhale breathed against her skin for effect more than function. Her mouth went dry as a tongue flickered against her ear, causing them to twitch and her whole body to shudder.

“Good girl, you might just get the hang of this yet,” Sylvanas purred, her voice low and surprisingly sensual for being undead. 

Alvara whimpered as Sylvanas pushed her own breeches down and pulled Alvara’s hand so that it settled between her thighs, revealing the fact that she had apparently decided to forego whatever underclothes she had worn on their previous interaction. There was a slickness that seemed far greater than Alvara had felt from Sylvanas before and she could not help but groan as she stroked her Light filled fingers against her lover, relishing in the low moan that rumbled in the back of Sylvanas’ throat as she pulled Alvara into a consuming kiss, that seemed to rip Alvara’s breath away.

Fangs pulled at Alvara’s bottom lip as Sylvanas pulled away, returning to her position on the chair, with her legs opened wide and a smirk on her face that made Alvara shudder. Without being told, Alvara dropped hastily to her knees, moving forwards and kissing Sylvanas’ calf, her fingers running over scars that seemed to litter her body. As always there was a chill, but as she trailed the Light over her, she could almost feel warmth radiating from her flesh. She smiled as she could hear Sylvanas’ groans, far more pronounced than they had ever been before when there had been no additional source of holy magic from the priest. Her legs seemed to tremble at each touch, reacting to each caress and stroke of Alvara’s tongue as she teased her way further up her legs. 

Fingers laced hard within her peach coloured hair, pulling hard as if in warning. Alvara smirked, enjoying the impatient grunt as she moved up and past where she knew Sylvanas truly wanted her. Instead she went to her stomach, careful to  avoid the large scar that slit across her abdomen, her hands moving past it and reaching up to massage Sylvanas’ breasts. Her hips seemed to canter upward at that, her impatience seeming to grow as her other hand clawed at her shoulder, not knowing quite whether to push her down or to pull her up closer to her breasts.

“What do you command of me?” Alvara purred, her hands dropping down to caress Sylvanas’ thighs. “Tell me what you wish of me.”

“Stop talking, little one and use that tongue for something useful,” Sylvanas grunted, pushing Alvara  downwards pointedly.

“As you command, my Lady,” Alvara chuckled, finally letting her head drop and bury between Sylvanas’ thighs.

It was always a surprise to her how much she enjoyed the taste of Sylvanas. It was nowhere near her expectations as she dragged her tongue slowly and teasingly through her folds, humming in satisfaction. She traced her folds so thoroughly, as if mapping out every crevice and enjoying the wetness that filled her tongue and mouth and slid down her chin as she moved her head. The hand in her hair pulled tighter and tighter as Sylvanas’ hips rolled and bucked against her, demanding more and more from her, picking up speed and slowing down with generous roll and breathy praises.

There was a neediness to Sylvanas as Alvara’s Light pleasured her far greater than the calm amusement and gentle reactions of their previous times. This time was different, more desperate as the control seemed to slip, as little quakes turned into heady growls and ragged breaths that Alvara had once been so sure that Sylvanas no longer needed.

“Fuck,” Sylvanas growled as Alvara sucked hard on her clit, no longer content to lazily tease her lover and instead intensifying the sensation of her tongue and the magic swelling within it. “Make me come, let me reward you. Fuck, what a good girl you are.”

The hard grip on her hair tightened more, as Sylvanas wrapped her legs around Alvara’s shoulders, pulling her further into her and rocking hard as she tried to draw more and more pleasure from her tongue. Chuckling, Alvara grabbed her thighs, clawing her own nails into her as she probed her entrance, slowly thrusting and curling her tongue inside of her. She was not certain what was happening, as she felt her tongue throb with newfound energy and Sylvanas’ red eyes suddenly flung open, looking down at her with surprise, confusion and the utmost pleasure.

“Now, that is… interesting…” Sylvanas gasped, as Alvara focused harder, until she could feel the sensation as if she was pushing too far and too fast than she would normally have been capable of.

Deciding not to question it, Alvara flicked her tongue, moaning as she felt far more than she should have been able to, the Light seemingly seeking further inside, caressing both her and Sylvanas in equal measure. Groaning, she wanted nothing more than to reach a hand down and start to fuck herself, so frustrated was the feeling pulsating around her tongue and of the hapless moans ripping through Sylvanas’ body. More thrusts followed, more flicks and caresses against her walls until she could see the wisps out of the corner of her eyes.

A scream shook through the room then, as the wisps turned into an engulfing darkness that seemed to envelop both Sylvanas in her trembling form and swirled around Alvara, pulling and pushing at her body until it was almost unbearable. She pushed back suddenly, watching as she pulled her tongue away and saw the remnant of Light that seemed to extend from it, the answer to her confusion seeming to dissipate before her eyes. Gingerly, she touched her tongue, feeling the way it still seemed to throb harder with Light, as the smoke around her seemed to clear and the ear-piercing scream turned into a needy whine that made the corner’s of Alvara’s lips quirk in amusement. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” they both said in unison, as Sylvanas pulled herself up into the chair properly and Alvara leant her head against the side of Sylvanas’ thigh.

“Perhaps I should have gotten you to do that last time…”

“I have no idea what happened!” Alvara gasped, chuckling wearily. “What…?”

“I felt you deep, little one. If it hadn’t been so satisfying I would have been certain you were trying to kill me.”

“Whoops?”

“Never apologise for serving me so  thoroughly. Now, what am I going to do with you?”

Alvara gulped as she finally moved her shaking legs and climbed back into her position on Sylvanas’ lap. She pressed herself close, purring slightly as she felt Sylvanas wrap an arm tightly around her waist, as the other went to stoke teasingly down her ears, causing her to shiver. She leant in closer, meeting Sylvanas in a kiss, groaning at the feeling of her ears being played with and of being held so tightly against her. She’d have trouble breaking out of the hold Sylvanas had her in, a thought that sent a shiver of excitement through her. Rolling her hips gently, she gasped at the feeling of Sylvanas’ thighs pressing against her. She moved harder, grinding harder into Sylvanas’ lap and whining as Sylvanas grabbed at her ass. Without much warning, she felt the hand pull back and a large, stinging smack landed on her backside, causing her to yelp and jerk forward.

“Did I say you could fuck yourself, little one?” Sylvanas cooed cruelled, grasping Alvara’s chin between her fingers. “You were doing so well, I would hate to punish you now.”

“Punish me, Sylv, I’ve been such a bad girl,” Alvara gasped, hips rocking again.

Raising an eyebrow, Sylvanas spanked her again, harder this time and then dug her nails into her flesh. The pain brought tears to Alvara’s eyes but all she could do was moan at the pleasure that seemed to envelop her every sense. She rocked her hips again, almost daring Sylvanas to hurt her more and more, she wanted to be punished she found, there was nothing she wanted to do more than to please her Warchief.

“Alvara, focus,” Sylvanas said, tightening her hold on her chin and using her other hand to still her rather than hurt her. “Are you with me?”

“Please, my Lady, I  _ need _   you,” Alvara gasped, staring into those impossibly intense red eyes.

“Then I have a gift for you… stand up for me please.”

Sylvanas seemed to hold onto her arm as she stood, steadying her as Alvara wobbled slightly. Moaning, Alvara buried into Sylvanas’ side as soon as the Warchief had stood up herself, almost as if she were nuzzling into her. There was an irritated huff, as Sylvanas seemed to just wrap her arm around Alvara’s waist and pull her further down the table to where there sat a box that Alvara had not noticed before. She bit her lip as Sylvanas let go of her and opened the box, removing what looked to be a large toy from within. Alvara gasped slightly as she took it in; the shimmering look of what seemed to be purple, magical energy that was formed into the phallic shape before her. It was attached to a leather harness and Alvara felt her eyes widen as Sylvanas casually fastened it to herself, making sure it was tightened appropriately.

“Perhaps later I should get you on your knees again. For now, my lap will do just fine,” Sylvanas spoke, her hands moving forwards to pull Alvara against her. “I thought I should reward you for what a good girl you were last time. I always reward those that serve me well.”

Alvara gasped as she felt the toy press against her and could not help but feel her whole body flush with excitement. Sylvanas smirked, as she grasped Alvara’s wrist and pulled her hand down until she wrapped her hand around the appendage. A low moan escaped from both of them as Alvara rubbed the toy, enraptured by the way Sylvanas’ jaw tightened and her stomach quivered at the touch.

“The mages do good work, I shall have to thank them,” Sylvanas purred, as she moved backwards to her former position on the chair, waiting expectantly for Alvara to follow. “Come, I believe I have a special seat for you now.”

Nodding eagerly, Alvara leant down and kissed Sylvanas hungrily as she lowered herself onto her lap once more, the toy lodged between them. “May I?”

“Go on, I want to see you squirm, little one.”

There was no need to tell Alvara twice as she rocked her hips against the toy, groaning at the feeling against her. She rose a little, letting it tease her folds and entrance, whilst Sylvanas merely watched her curiously, her hands rubbing her thighs and moaning a little at the heat that seemed to be brimming through her. It seemed as if she were merely content to watch the show, as Alvara rocked her hips in her lap once more, rubbing herself against the toy, as she ran her hands over Sylvanas’ shoulders and down to rub and brush her fingers over her breasts.

“Fuck… this feels so good,” Alvara whined as she teased herself, pressing harder and then easing off as if testing her own self-control. “But I want you inside of me…”

“Then do it. No one is stopping you.”

Alvara nodded, as she positioned herself further up on the chair. She made eye contact with Sylvanas then as she reached down and moved her underwear to the side and began to guide the shaft to her. She was tilled with a simple hand on the shaft, and she was about to plead for mercy when she felt clever fingers move across her exposed sex. Alvara groaned as Sylvanas seemed to use the fluid on her fingers to coat the toy, toying with Alvara until she could barely contain it anymore. Just as she was about to whine again, she felt Sylvanas’ finger wrap around the fabric of her underwear and rip, tearing if off of her and tossing aside before she pulled her down, guiding the shaft into her.

There was a moment when Alvara ceased to think about anything, as she felt the toy stretch and fill her so exquisitely that she could do nothing but moan appreciatively. They both stilled as Alvara took some deep breaths, before Sylvanas’ nails gripped onto her hips, holding her in place as she began to buck and roll her hips against her, thrusting the toy into her slowly at first, until she grew seemingly hungrier for the way Alvara gasped and moaned at each thrust. Soon, those hands were roaming her body as she kept up her own pace, taking over and rocking eagerly against bucking hips as Sylvanas seemed to treat the bust of her lingerie with the same disrespect as the bottom. Both pieces of the garment lay shredded on the floor as Sylvanas moved forward, wrapping her pretty mouth around the erect nipples on Alvara’s chest. Her tongue flickered out at first, before she began to roll her nipple leisurely with her tongue, occasionally biting and looking up at Alvara with a wicked smile.

It was all too much, as Alvara looked down at this powerful, intimidating woman and the fact that she was currently smirking at the sounds of her fucking herself on her strap-on. It was a delicious reward indeed and as Alvara rocked her hips, rubbing the tip against her g-spot and whining with each thrust, she could barely even think properly. The moment that Sylvanas dropped a hand to rub on her clit, it was almost too much as she leant forward, mumbling curses in all the languages she knew into the crook of Sylvanas’ neck as her strong arms seem to help steady her with every thrust and press of her thumb against her clit.

“You’ve done so well for me, little one,” Sylvanas purred, her own breath ragged from whatever sensations the magic was making her feel. “Come undone for me, let me show you what a good reward looks like.”

Alvara could only mumble into her neck as she fucked harder, bucking and rolling until she had to bite down into Sylvanas’ shoulder to smother a stuttering cry as she felt her body stutter and quake in a wave of pleasure.

“Let me hear you. Let me hear you beg for me.”

“Fuck, Sylv please,” Alvara gasped, trying to pull herself away from the crook of her neck. “Please fuck, you’re so good fuck keep going, please, I need more.”

A dark chuckle filled her ears as the thumb rubbed harshly again on her clit and she felt herself falling over the precipice again, over and over until she felt herself slump bonelessly against her lover, gasping and forcing in each shuddering breath against the pounding of her heart. Her eyes flickered closed as she felt exhaustion wash over her as pleasure made her muscles ache in the most pleasant of ways. The last thing she remembered before she could not focus anymore was the feeling of a hand stroking her hair timidly and the gentle hum of a song she had heard many times before.

***

When she awoke, it was feeling surrounded by the familiar sheets of her bed and the not so familiar feeling of the chest beneath her and the arm that was wrapped around her waist. Groggily she shifted, noting how she seemed to be sprawled on her front, with her legs pressed against much colder skin next to her. She opened her eyes slowly, scared that if she opened them too quickly that she would find that her earlier thoughts had been a trick of the mind and that she was actually in the bed alone, with nothing but memories to sustain her.

As it was, she found that the vision did not dissipate and as she lifted her head, she looked up to see that Sylvanas was lying in her bed, the sheets pooled more around her waist and her eyes seemingly staring off into the distance. She looked lost in thought, until her eyes flickered towards her, though she did not move her head to look at her properly.

“Ah good, I was hoping you’d wake up soon,” Sylvanas spoke, returning her gaze to the ceiling.

“Was… I out for long?”

“An hour or two. You seemed like you really needed that sleep so I didn’t bother waking you. I doubt I could have even if I had tried.”

“I don’t know, I am sure the Banshee Queen could have found ways to wake me up,” Alvara chuckled, as she propped herself up. “I’m a little surprised that you didn’t leave.”

“I came here to reward your loyalty. Besides, there are far more hours in a day and I do not think I am finished with you yet,” she spoke, smirking as she finally turned and looked Alvara properly in the eye. “Though perhaps that is dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

“Yes, dangerous. Now, do you feel up to more? You were very eager for me to punish you earlier.”

Alvara blushed, not knowing precisely what had come over her when she had begged for punishment. She knew she had done it, she could remember like a hazy dream, but she felt as if she had been lost in that moment, completely caught up in the role she was playing for her Warchief and engaging in it in every single way. She cleared her throat, looking away in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Maybe… something a little gentler? I feel sore.”

“If you think I am here to make love to you…”

“No, no, not that at all! I am not a fool! I know what this is and what we will never be, I don’t think I had any doubts in that respect. We have a good time and I enjoy pleasing you, that’s it,” Alvara spoke, although as she looked at the Warchief now, divest of her armour and laying with her hair splayed around her head, she found herself becoming less certain of herself.

“Good. Well, something more gentle could not hurt, I suppose. I will indulge you, little one.”

Alvara nodded, reaching forward and pressing her lips to Sylvanas’ softly, slowly parting her lips and allowing the woman to massage her tongue with hers. Sylvanas reached for her waist lazily, drawing her against her and softly stroking along the curves of her body. As Alvara let out a long and pleasant sigh, she could not help but feel fear within her chest as she allowed the softness to overwhelm her. She had known what this was, she had known it all along and yet now, as light tried to filter through the red curtains of her bedroom and Sylvanas Windrunner pulled her into neverending bliss, she began to worry.

Perhaps now, Alvara heard the words echoing from Sylvanas earlier; dangerous. Yes, this was dangerous and yet for now, Alvara tried to settle her mind and let herself be in this moment, kissing the Warchief and under no circumstances falling a little bit in love with her.


End file.
